


Showering Night

by latencylive (orphan_account)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/latencylive
Summary: [Renko POV] Does the Sealing Club's craving for all things "taboo" really trickle down to such extremes? Haha, just kidding. Unless...
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. A World of Nightmares

"Merry...?"

I was awoken late last night by the sound of my partner's soft groaning. As I sat upright, I could only see her horizontal silhouette, fidgeting slightly, within the dark room.

"Nn..."

Was she having another bad dream? I wished I could be there for her. At the very least, I could watch over her from here.

Resting on her left side under a thin blanket, her arms were tucked into her chest, blonde bangs drooping over her face. Her lips parted subtly each time she took a shallow breath.

"Don't worry, Merry." I gently stroked her shoulder, trailing down slowly to her elbow. Her skin was cold to the touch. The tiny hairs stood on end, and she was shivering all over.

"Mmmm." Another indecipherable noise, as her body tensed.

When I let my hand fall down onto the mattress, I felt something even more strange.

"Huh?"

What was this? For some reason, the tips of my fingers were... warm... and... wet?

"Oh, no..."

I still didn't understand how... but I suddenly recalled that any injuries Merry suffered in her dreams carried over to this world. A terrible thought occurred to me. 

I quickly jumped out of bed, switched on the ceiling light, and threw the covers off my partner's body.

"Merry, wake up!"

"Eh!?" Merry's eyes sprung wide open, confused and struggling to regain focus on the present world. "Renko?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so..."

Tightly gripping her shoulders, I leaned forward to examine her body, as well as the warm spot I had felt on the mattress.

"But I thought..."

With a bit of searching, I found the spot.

Now in the light, it was a different color than expected.

And my worry pulled a 180 into amusement.

"Oh."


	2. Beware the Umbrella

After taking in the sight, I glanced back at Merry's pale face, which flushed completely red within two-point-seven seconds.

"No... No, no, no...! I haven't wet the bed in years, I swear!"

She instinctively fumbled with the covers to conceal the stain from view.

"That's..." - I tried my best to stifle a giddy laugh - "actually really cute."

"W-what's cute about it?" She spoke in a harsh whisper, as if afraid someone might hear through the walls. "It's really embarrassing!"

"Heh-heh. You really made a mess, didn't you?"

"I'm so sorry about your sheets, Renko. I promise I'll clean it up."

"I don't mind, honestly."

For the first time, I began to notice the subtle scent. Would it be too weird to say I didn't totally hate it?

"..." My partner kept her eyes on me as she scooted into a corner, away from the stain for now.

"So, Merry. Do you want to tell me what triggered it?"

She clutched once more at the covers, tugging them over her frilly nightgown and up to her chin. "Not really."

"Hmm? But you like telling me about your dreams, don't you?"

I took a seat beside her, inviting her expert storytelling.

"The whole atmosphere... was just really unsettling. Like it was all set up for something scary to happen."

"That makes sense. When your bladder fails, it sometimes has to do with the flight-or-fight response, right?"

"Something like that."

I wondered what kind of monster could have affected her enough to lose control.

"Where were you, exactly?"

"An empty cemetery, countless rows of evenly spaced grave markers. That in itself made me feel paranoid."

"We've been to a place like that before."

"At least, that time, we were together. It's different being completely alone." She tilted her gaze upward and continued. "The sky was very dark, and the clouds overhead looked like they were about to start storming."

"That reminds me. Maybe you should start trying to hold useful items to bring with you when you sleep, like a flashlight, or an um- -"

"That's when I spotted an open umbrella resting behind one of the tombstones."

I brought my hand to my chin in thought. "Hmm. That's awfully convenient."

"Right? I thought about approaching it, but at the same time, it felt clearly like a trap."

"What happened next? Did something jump out and spook you?"

"Not exactly. I stood still, wondering what I should do. But then, all of a sudden, I felt a mysterious tingling sensation down my arm..."

"Oh?"

"The distinct touch of invisible fingers."

"Ah..." Wait, that sounded familiar.

"A sharp chill came over me, thinking it must be a ghost. That's probably when... you know, 'that' happened."

As she bit her lip bashfully, it took just a moment for me to understand the truth.

"Was that all? A faint touch of fingers on your arm..."

"Yeah. It's a good thing you woke me up before it did anything else to me."

I've never been sure whether Merry was able to feel my presence from the other side. But this was interesting evidence. Could it have been my fault, for touching her in her sleep?

A smile slipped onto my face. Somehow, I was a bit smug that whatever mischievous ghost might have been trying to prank her didn't even get a chance. All it took was a small tickle from me to get that reaction.

I almost wanted to do it again...

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking, an umbrella is supposed to keep you dry."

Her cheeks puffed up in that charming pout of hers.

"Renko, you're making fun of me!"

"Sorry, I can't help it~"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Hmph. I guess I don't mind if it's you."

"Really, I'm glad you're okay." I patted her on the back. "You had me worried for a second."

"Thanks..."

"Now then, do you want to go take a shower?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. Getting clean would make me feel better."

She swiveled her legs to meet the floor, then took a stand and a deep breath.

It wasn't until she had reached the handle of the bathroom door that she noticed I was following behind her, and stopped in her tracks. She blinked a few times.

"Um. Are you coming too?"

"Can I? I don't feel sleepy at all anymore."

"But..."

She seemed to be a little shy, even though we've bathed together before. But I had a good excuse this time, anyway.

"You know, I got some on me too."

I raised my right hand, rubbing the fingers together as if I could still feel some foreign substance between them. Her blush flared up again.

"Ahhh... All right, all right. Let's go together."


	3. Sealed Cloud Route

Her nightgown and my undershirt hung over the towel rack. The hot running water formed clouds of steam on the bathroom mirror.

"This shower isn't really meant for two."

"No, but we are two-in-one after all."

"Hehe. I can't argue with that."

Merry preferred open spaces, while I didn't mind tight squeezes. That one night when we stayed at a capsule hotel, she was complaining for a long time, though she got quiet and cozy when we found just the right position. We'd have to find that kind of perfect position here too.

She stepped inside first, eager to get directly underneath the showerhead and coat herself in its warmth. I admired the outline of her nude body in profile.

The refreshing rinse appeared to have instantly improved her mood, because she smiled sweetly as she turned her head in my direction. Being wet took the waviness out of her hair, letting it fall flat against her ears, and it was an interesting look on her. I felt like I could focus on her face more clearly. 

"Come on, if you want."

Once I had joined her, of course, the first thing she focused on washing was the area around her thighs. I watched her circular motions out of the corner of my eye.

Meanwhile, the steady sound of falling water against the shower floor fueled my imagination somehow.

"Would you wash my back for me?" Merry's voice rang in my ear, not exactly interrupting my thoughts but redirecting them.

"Sure thing."

I obliged, rubbing the sponge over her smooth skin. The soapy surface slid around easily, covering the whole area. I may have spent some extra time on the lower curves of her butt.

"I only said my back, you know."

"I know," I answered matter-of-factly, continuing to scrub.

Letting a few more moments pass, then calling an end to the excessive favor, she spun around and caught me with a surprise peck on the lips.

"You're hopeless~"

"I know."

We took turns with the sponge, and took turns teasing each other as well. Over time, the warm water rinsed our skin until finally no soap bubbles remained.

The two of us found ourselves standing face to face, in such a way that I was able to count the droplets trickling down from her body, one by one. Off her nose, off her fingertips, off her thighs...

"This feels nice... I'm glad we decided to do it together."

I nodded in agreement. And, sensing a good time to start the conversation that had been forming in my mind, I lightly poked the lowermost roll of her belly.

"Say, Merry. Are you really done?"


	4. Loose Rain

"What?"

"You know. Do you have any more left in you?"

She was taken aback, like she had almost forgotten about it. "Huh? Don't ask me something like that! If I need to go any more, I'll go on the toilet!"

"Aw, what a waste. There's a drain right here."

She laughed it off. "You want me to do it in front of you? My, are you some sort of pervert?"

"Well, 'in front of' isn't really what I was thinking."

"..."

Merry fell silent for a moment at my ready response, and her expression twisted with suspicion.

"Renko. Are you..."

"Into that? I'd never really thought about it before, but..."

Within the small glass walls, she had no space to turn as she tried to avert her flustered gaze.

"Geez! What are you _not_ into?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off as expected.

"Never mind," she mumbled. "There must be some cognitive link between 'paranormal' and 'paraphilia'."

I didn't really like being psychoanalyzed, but I had other things to think about at the moment. So did she, as her cheeks quickly returned to red when our eyes met again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing close enough that our breasts rested against each other. I could feel all of her tense muscles relax. This was the perfect position we needed to feel comfortable in the cramped space. She didn't have it in her to tease me very harshly while our bodies were this close. Luckily, I still did.

"You're so cute, Merry. And you were especially cute when you woke up earlier."

Her arms reciprocated the hug, though her eyelashes turned down. "I want to be praised by you, but not at times like that."

"It's a natural function, not like it's a secret. And there's no need for you to hide secrets from me anyway."

"That's not true, is it?" The lashes lifted, and my partner's pure golden eyes cut into me. "You like it because it's supposed to be a secret."

"Huh... You might be right." If I was hoping to experiment with her, I supposed it was only fair for her to analyze me back. "Well, let me tell you a secret too."

Resting my chin on her shoulder, slowly I raised my hand to the level of her naked forearm. Barely letting my fingers graze her soft skin, I replicated the touch from earlier as best I could, wondering if she would be able to recognize it.

Her body was more physically prepared this time, and nothing came out except an exclamation of surprise.

"Wait! It was you!?"

"Is that disappointing?"

"Well, no... I mean..." Merry clung to me tighter, as she often does after being tickled, having become more consciously aware of each individual place where our bodies touched. "It's more of a relief. Of course, I'd much rather be touched by you than by a strange ghost."

"I liked it too! And I just keep thinking... I can't help imagining observing it from closer up."

"C-closer..."

"I won't lie. It's getting me really excited."


	5. The Ground's Color is Yellow

With a long pause as she fiddled with a lock of my hair, she seemed to be genuinely processing her feelings. "Renko. Would it really make it you happy if I..."

I beamed widely as she trailed off. "Merry, I love how easy you are to convince. It must mean you're interested too, hmm?"

"Maybe... It's so weird though! I can't believe we're even talking about this."

"There are a lot of weird things in this world, Merry. It's just one more adventure we can have together."

"Please don't make it more embarrassing than necessary!"

"But your embarrassed face is the best part!"

"Nnnn..."

Could there ever be a point of being too adventurous for our own good? I wasn't sure yet whether I would actually want to swallow it. But I wanted to feel it on me, to see what it was like to be covered in something that came from Merry's magical body~... Yes, she would definitely call that embarrassing if I said it out loud.

When I met her eyes, I found her staring back at me almost impatiently.

I leaned into her and kissed her cheek, then her collarbone, then her small, firm chest. I paused at the chest for a minute, placing my ear to hear the clear heartbeat behind it. I was right: My partner in strange adventures was getting as excited as me!

I resumed the trail of kisses down to her abdomen, then her belly button. And then - as I finally took a knee on the porcelain shower floor - the bridge between her legs.

It was already one of my very favorite places to be. I inhaled deeply.

"Merry, you smell so good."

"Even though the point was to get clean, Renko... You're being so dirty."

"It's fine~ This is the perfect place to make a mess and still come out clean."

"You... How can you put me so in the mood, in a situation like this?"

"Don't worry. I can make it worth it."

With no further warning, I gave a small lick to a sensitive spot right around the edge of her gap. When she reacted with a shrill gasp, I couldn't help but bury myself all the way inside and go for more. As I did so, the top of my head pressed against her stomach. Fully realizing the consequences of this, I let it sink in relentlessly.

"Renko! If you do that, I really will...!"

"All you have to do is let it go~" My words were muffled by my position, as if I were speaking into the gap itself. "I'm here to catch it."

"I..."

At first, it was one tiny, sparkling drop that I noticed sliding down the side of her left leg. I eagerly leaned to catch it with my tongue.

"Mm..."

She had still been involuntarily holding back. It was the targeted heat of my breath that triggered the stream to start flowing.

"Ah... Ah!"

There it was. The warm liquid poured into my mouth, as her high-pitched voice poured into my ear. Resisting the temptation to swallow, I let it drip across my tongue and then down my chin. But when it began to fill up, I soon forgot any reason to resist... The unusual and slightly acidic taste gave my throat a mild sting.

"I-Is this really happening?" She sighed in a delirious tone.

"Mm-hmm," I assured her as carefreely as I could through the task I was concentrating on, grasping at her legs to keep steady. Through her fidgeting, her thigh rubbed with heavy friction against my cheek.

She sounded as if she were already fretting over how to tell me about this lewd 'dream' when she woke up. Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to.

Well, it might fun to pretend I didn't remember... No, that would be too mean. She had been nice enough to give me such a treat, after all~

I backed away to catch my breath.

"No, stay."

"O-oh." Her open palm pushed my head back toward her hole. It would have been rough, except that the landing was very soft. My Merry was so spoiled. Though fickle at first, once we got into something, she could be very demanding. When she took the lead, my heart always skipped a beat.

Scorching my skin and overpowering my senses, the liquid kept flowing, more than I could believe. Just how much had she been drinking before bed? And what kind of drink?

I squinted my eyes open slightly. It was roughly the color of old-style alcohol. Fitting, since she was acting almost intoxicated, and was surely making me feel the same. ...Maybe she was still assuming it was a dream. Maybe she had accepted the idea that, if you're dreaming, you may as well lose your inhibitions.

Of course, she always said dream or reality didn't make any difference. Being so uninhibited in reality, maybe I was the one accepting her idea.


	6. Drunk as I Like

"No more... There's no more."

At last, the stream slowed once more to a drip.

I licked my lips with satisfaction. "Hah... That was plenty."

With the warmth of my presence gone and the shower water growing cold, she hugged her torso and started to shiver. "You really enjoyed that? I mean, there's no way it tasted good..."

"I did. Merry is usually so sweet, but I like this bitter side too. They go together well."

"Renko..."

"You know, like cake and coffee."

"It's not like that at all!"

"Heh-heh."

"I don't want to think about that."

"Then how about like alcohol? That's what I'd been thinking of. A bitter taste, but a sweet feeling."

This comparison was somehow more palatable. "I see..."

Now we had a reason to repeat our shower routine all over again. Unfortunately, the hot water had run out by that point. Nothing could really compare to the hot shower I'd just gotten, anyway.

The cold water wasn't as relaxing, but it did the trick. It also offered the benefit of keeping us awake, since we didn't have clean sheets to sleep on either. Another sleepless night for the Sealing Club. But we always manage to find something to do. ☆


End file.
